Crossroads Station
Crossroads Station is one of the largest space platforms located within the borders of the three largest remaining Terran factions. Its main purpose is to serve as a permanent neutral zone for negotiations and commerce between all Terran organizations (Babylon 5: Babylon Project; Star Wars: The Wheel). More than three times the size of a regular space platform, Crossroads Station is capable of sustaining a small community indefinitely. Layout One the exterior, Crossroads Station appears as a giant metallic mushroom with a snowflake-like docking area for various types of ships (Star Trek: Spacedock; Mass Effect 2: Omega; Stargate - Atlantis: City-ship). The Station is divided up into nine main sections. Each section has its own purpose in the daily maintenance of the station, the inhabitants, and any incoming visitors. Central Core As the name suggests, the Central Core is located in the middle of the station and connects all sections together as one. For this reason, it is designed to be one of the most heavily protected sections. Operations Center This area is the nerve center of the whole station. It is here that the command crew preforms daily operations that effect every section. All communications inside and outside the station are routed through the Operations center before going anywhere else. During times of siege, Operations is where most of the stations weapons are controlled. Always updated with the latest in sensor, processing, and communications equipment, this area can command at least three armadas several lightyears away if needed. As seperate medical bay is located near by to avoid going long distances to treat high level command officers. Power Grid Providing energy for the whole station are three Main Fusion Generators backed up by a network of 30 smaller Power generators. Each of the three main Generators povides over 40 billion terawatts of power. This is enough to power 3-4 modern cities. A combination of nuclear fissile material, Vespene Gas, and deuterium fuels every one of these machines. Several large, heavily shielded tanks store any unused fuel, while monthly freighter transports deliver near constain supplies. The network of Power generators are made to power secondary systems or take over primary ones in the event of power failure. In some cases, the main Generators must be shutdown in order to be repaired. To avoid losing electricity in important areas, Regulators are bypassed through the network. Should the Operations Center be damaged in some way, all command protocols are immediately shifted here as it has the most compatible computer systems. Living Quarters 1-3 The Living Quarters is where all station personnel and non-personnel inhabit. Each Section is capable of housing tens of thousands of people independently. Sections are also divided by certain factors including: rent, level of security, and maintanence. Level 1 - Gold Class Gold Class accomedations are the most expensive to have in all the station. It is often resevered for rich clientele, political officials, and high ranking personnel. Each room is equivalent to a 5 star hotel with excellent room service and the best commodities the station can provide. Some commodities include an indoor casinos, gym, resturant, park, and spa. Gold Class is also the least crime ridden civilian section on the station. Level 2 - Silver Class Silver Class accomedations are the middle ground in affordability. These areas are used by people with average incomes. Not as luxious as Gold Class, each room is satisfactory and can be customized if permitted by security with a negotiable fine. Silver Class clientele can have access to high level commodities, but must travel further thorough the station to get to them. Though crimes are few and far between, there are some cases of break-ins. Security in the areas is fast enough to react in about 2-5 minutes of hearing and alarm. Level 3 - Bronze Class Brooze Class represents the cheapest and least posh of the three Living Quarters. These apartments only have the most basic amenities including: 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom, and 1 kitchen. Extra supplies can be added if permitted by security. Nicknamed the "Forsaken Hole's Bitch", crime rates in this area are the highest and are given the least priority. Rumors of people living in the ducts, gang fights, and Ghost Mercs have circled around the area, but have yet to be proven. General upkeep Bronze Class is usually put on the backburner unless station integrity is compromised. This gives the area a broken down, rusted appearance. Engineering Bay The Engineering Bay is the main area where repairs and technological maintanence is directed. This Section is also responsible for the construction of station and starship components. Engineering is crewed by roughly 10,000 engineers and 5,000 technicians for various different tasks around Crossroads Station. Machine Shop This is where most small component related tasks are performed. On average, 30-50 computers and vehicles are repaired or replaced here on a monthly basis. Small shuttlecraft and repair bots have primary priority as they are necessary for daily operations. Manufacturing Plant All heavy construction and manufacturing takes place in this area. With 20 different assembly lines, Crossroads Station can produce any type of technology known to Terrans. Even heavy mechs such as Goliaths can be constructed to bolster station defenses. Should the station lose 1-4 sections, its Manufacturing Plant can construct replacement parts in roughly 4-5 standard months. If given enough resources, it can produce enough components for +25 Battlecruisers. Processing Plant The Processing plants main purpose is to refine any and all raw materials into usable forms. Here is where all shipments of Minerals and Vespene Gas need to go before being allocated to the other divisions in Engineering via teleporter. Spacedock This is the snowflake-like section of the station where ships can dock for repairs, refueling, and general maintanence. The spacedock is divided into 6 projections each capable of assisting ships ranging from small fighters and probes to Battlecruisers and Supercarriers. Repair Port Each repair port has a vast array of automated repair arms that are coordinated by advanced A.I.s and can transform for any task (Star Trek - TNG: Exocomp). A minimum of 200 SCVs are always present at each port to support the arms in more delicate repair jobs. New parts are often teleported straight from the Manufacturing Plant whenever needed. This mostly cuts down time from moving from one section to another by a factor of 10. Fueling Zone The Fueling Zone is where ships get refuelled by either specialized pumps or support vessels. All Vespene Gas is supplied by several 50,000 gallon tanks stored seperate from the ones used by the station's power grid. Control Network To coordinate ship docking, a Control Tower is assigned to each projection relaying constant intel back and forth. In the event of emergency, several beacons can be deployed to help guide ships to safe areas and avoid crashing into other ships or parts of the station (20th Century Fox: Die Hard 2). Commerce Sector The Commerce Sector is where the day to day shopping, trading, and entertainment is held. This is also where many business and political negotiations are scheduled in secured areas. Shops *ATVX *Enlightened Dynamics *Hover World *LarsCorp Technologies *Procyon Industries *Rel-X Inc. *Rob's Guns *Servo Servents *Torzod Medical *Transmatter Inc. Entertainment *4 Casinos each with varying shows *12 Exhibition Centers each specializing in electrionic entertainment, technological breakthroughs, agricultural innovations, science and/or military conferences, and weapons conventions *10 Cineplex 5000 Holotheatres *3 Custom made Bio-domes containing an artificial beach, amusement park, and golf coarse respectively Science & Medial Labs Science & Medial is perhaps the largest part of Crossroads Station next to the Spacedock. Here is where most research and development is performed by a staff of over 30,000 personnel. Science Labs The Science labs have multiple functions that range from research any new innovations brought to the station, criminal investigations for the security staff, and genetic engineering for hydroponics. Should anything unforseen threaten the station, the science staff is ready to preform research in any field that can be helpful. Two Custom made Bio-domes are also part of researching experiments in different environments. Both domes can be altered to any kind of environment known to support life save lava worlds like Char. Hydroponics Hyrdroponics is where most of the food not shipped from outside sources comes from. Supported by 10 adjustible Bio-domes, this area can sustain a population twice the size of the station's average capacity. Advanced irrigation and artificial light sources can sustain the domes for 5-10 years in the event of a long siege. Hydroponics also supplies 40% of the station's oxygen. To avoid contamination, emergency filters are designed to prevent the release of any biohazardous substance such as Zerg spores. Medical Labs The Medical labs are used to treat any medical emergency that may arise on the station. Because of its importance in keeping personnel alive, there is always a small fleet of Medivac Dropships and specialized teleportation fields at the ready. There are also multiple smaller clinics around to treat minor to moderate conditions. For more extreme cases, there is a large storage area housing over a thousand stasis tubes to hold patients until medical treatment can be given. Security To protect the station, a small army of 100,000 security personnel are employed to keep the peace. All security officers have both military and police training to have any number of threats ranging from small crimes to terrorist invasions. For anything larger, they call for back-up from any near by militas and/or mercenary groups. Equipment *Light infantry armor *CMC Powered armor (Marine and Marauder) *Small firearms *Gauss weapons *Armored support: Vultures, Hellions, and Siege Tanks *Mech support: Hellcats and Rovers (light) - Goliaths and Vikings (heavy) *Aerospace support (see support vessels) Brig The station's Brig is built to hold nearly a hundred prisioners or criminal suspects until transport arrives to move them to more adequate facilities. Each cell can hold up to five people and has retractable paristeel/Neosteel bars and doors. For more extreme cases, Security can request medical and engineering to modify some stasis tubes to contain some of the more violent/dangerous prisioners such as rogue psychics. Support Vessels Due to the size of Crossroads Station, a small armada is required to handle transporting goods and personnel, coordinating incoming and outgoing vessels, and patrolling the system for any threats. Such an armada is autonomous from all three Major Terran Factions. Should it prove insufficient, the manufacturing plants and stardocks can be commissioned to triple its size. Transport The transport fleet's main purpose is to convey people, goods, and materials around the station. It is also the largest of the three divisions. In the event of the station being lost, this part of the fleet is responsible for evacuating all non-military personnel and residents. *400 Medivac Dropships *100 Puddle-jumpers *80 Shuttles *20 Colony Dropships *10,000 Emergency Drop Pods Capital Being a designated Neutral Zone the probability of invasion from any Terran faction is normally minimal to non-existant. The entrance of the Protoss and Zerg changed this way of thought entirely. With the chance of alien invasion rising, Crossroads Station protects itself with a small fleet of cruisers, battlecruisers, and carriers. *30 Vanguard-class Cruisers *10 Behemoth-class Battlecruisers *5 Skyscraper-class Carriers Escort The escort fleet is main assault force in any engagement beyond the reach of Crossroads Station's defense cannons and missile artillery. It is larger than the Capital division, but small than the Transport fleet. Composed of mostly small fighter craft, the escort fleet is divided into 10 seperate squadrons. *200 Wraiths *100 Wyrms *100 Vikings Defenses Apart from the fleet, Crossroads Station supports a huge array of advanced weaponry to serve as both interior and exterior defense. Interior The interior defense grid is mostly composed of Floor Traps that either shoot flames, bullets, or missiles. Using specialized IFFs, security personnel can move through these traps with maximum impunity. In more extreme cases, all artificial gravity can be remotely shutdown from the Ops Center to slow down movement in select areas. Exterior The exterior weapons are made to give support fire for allied ships and point defense in the event of anything getting past the fleet. *300 Missile Turrets *500 Laser Batteries *10 Heavy Ion Cannons Category:Installations